Blitz : The Eternal Hero
by Gokan The Ultimate Fusion
Summary: one Hero of the world of sonic is embarking on a journey that will test his witts, skills, power, strengnth and determination as he will discover secrets about himself. he will meet new and old frieinds and will come across countless foes. who will win good or bad? find out in Blitz : The Eternal Hero!
1. Chapter 1: A Journey begins!

Chapter 1

Blitz P.O.V

I lay under a tree on mobius while watching the stars.

just then Rouge came behind me and sat next to me.

"They're beutiful aren't they?" Rouge said as I snapped out of my sight seeing and looked at her.

"Huh, what? oh it's you Rouge, sorry I think i was in some kind of trance." I replied.

"So typical of you Blitz, Always day-dreaming." Rouge answered as she giggled as

Blitz was looking cluless as ever. They then looked into each other's eyes. Rouge touched the scar over his right eye

that was caused by none other than his best friend and cousin. Sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing on mobius,

the savior of the innocent. Or as he used to think, you see Sonic had all of the chaos emeralds and used them to destroy

robotnik and destroy his base, thats when he turned down a dark path that no one wanted to follow not even shadow would.

FLASHBACK [NORMAL POV]

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ROUGE!" Blitz screamed as he stood there with Rouge cowering behind him with complete fear in her eyes.

"Hahh, Haah ,HAAH! Oh little cousin you were always the one to jump to conclusions, and now you DIE!" Sonic screamed evily as he shot a

chaos blast at him. It Cut Blitz's right eye! "AAAAAH" Blitz screamed as he fell to the ground holding his eye.

"Blitz, you alright hon?" Rouge yelled as she ran to her fallen comerade's side.

"I-I-IT HURTS!" Blitz screamed in pain as he saw blood was dripping through his gloves.

"Show me Blitz and i can help" Rouge replied in worry.

"I don't want to!" Blitz screamed.

"Show me!"

"NO!'

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"N-O, NO!"

"Fine then" Rouge replied even calmer as she got closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

At this action both she and Blitz were blushing madly.

"Ok, no time for love, only time for DEATH!" Sonic yelled to break them up,

he then rushed at Rouge knocking her out cold.

"Sonic You BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU!" Blitz yelled as he rushed at Sonic,

knocking Sonic Into a hill with a weak chaos energy ball.

Blitz then hit Sonic into the ground via an axe handle to Sonic's back. Sonic was trying to stand up but he fell.

as Blitz flew at Sonic with breakneak speed his eyes went a pure red and his green fur went black and his orange hair tips went blue.

HE WAS IN HIS ETERNAL HEDGEHOG FORM!

"YOU SEE THE LIGHT IN SEEING OTHER PEOPLE SUFFER!, AND YOU TREAT LIFE LIKE IT'S A DISPOSIABLE COMODITY,

WELL.. NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" Blitz screamed as he formed a ball of pure green chaos energy and shot it at Sonic in the form of an

energy beam."BLITZ CANNON!" Blitz yelled as the beam hit Sonic and inveloped him...

Sonic was laying on the ground dazed. Blitz walked up to Sonic and held his hand out and charged his Blitz Cannon.

Rouge woke up and saw Sonic on the ground looking as fearful as ever. But who was the black furred hedgehog charging

a ball of chaos energy in his palm. "wait a minuite, It can't be? Blitz?" Rouge asked the man in question.

"Yes rouge it's me and I'm about to kill this Asshole!" Eternal blitz replied.

"Don't kill him, he's your cousin you mentally-deficiant nutcase so snap out of it!" Rouge screamed hoping that

it would calm Blitz enough for him to power down. And she was right it worked.

"NOW,GO SONIC AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Blitz ordered his evil cousin as Sonic left.

END FLASHBACK.

Blitz's P.O.V

As Rouge and I sat under the tree I the flashback ended. "Hello, Mobius to Blitz!" Rouge whispered as she waved a hand in front of his face and snaped him out of it.

"Huh, oh sorry Rouge I just had a flashback of the time two months ago." Blitz Replied. "It's ok, anyways it was so nice of your friend Aero the king of mobius to let us stay at his castle until we get all the chaos emeralds." Rouge answered back obviously trying to

change the subject.

"Yeah it was nice of him, well it's not everyday that you know someone who is friends with a king." Blitz stated.

"Yawwwwn!" both the furry animals said as they drifted off to sleep under the stars.

A/N[AUTHOR'S NOTES]

SO lets say that in chapter 2 Mirage The Eternal hedgehog will be taking over but i will be back in chapter 3

so see ya!

Blitz Out!


	2. Chapter 2: Band Jam

Chapter 2: I'm The One!

Blitz P.O.V

I woke up from under the tree to see that Rouge had gone. She disapeared, where did she go? I got up and walked back to the castle and opend the door

With my casual layed back attitude and kind herted nature I pet my little pet chaos dog Red on the head. "Who's a good boy?, yes you are!" Blitz said in a

high voice as if he were talking to a baby. "Giggle, haa haa Blitz you are such a little kid!" yelled Kyumi [Blitz's childhood friend] as she took Red out of his arms and let Red lick his face.

Just then Blitz zoned out and had another flashback.

FLASHBACK [NORMAL P.O.V]

Blitz awoke from his deep slumber as he walked down stairs of his old house as he made himself breakfast he grabbed a full carton of milk out of the fridge and drank it all.

He then strolled around the room while thinking of something to do. "MMMM, AHAH! I GOT IT Ill see if Sonic, Shadow, Kyumi, Blaze and Tails are up for band practice!" Blitz said out loud

as he quickly ate up all of his breakfast and rang everybody and they all said yes.

20 minuites later...

Blitz entered the garage and everyone was gathered he grabbed his guitar and they all began.

"1-2-3-4!" Tails announced as he began to drum.

"Lets begin!" Blitz began as he started to strum his electric guitar.

As Blitz continued singing and playing guitar, Kyumi was right beside him singing with him while Tails bashed his drumsticks against the drums,

and Blaze was on keyboard and shadow was his other co guitarist / singer.

as the song concluded they all said bye and packed up.

Blitz went inside and fell asleep on his couch.

END FLASHBACK

Blitz's P.O.V

I snapped out of my trance and turnd my attention back to Kyumi but she also was gone. But luckily she only grew bored of trying to wake me up.

Rouge was asleep on the couch in the Colossal Living Room that Aero owned. The T.V was still on so I turned it off and grabbed Red and made him Lick Rouge.

"UHH!, huh what happened?" Rouge asked while trying to wake up. "You fell asleep again1" Blitz answered.

"Ok so, when are we leaving for our journey?" Rouge asked impatiently.

"tomorow! so get some seep!" Blitz said as he put Rouge to sleep. Blitz then went to practice using his Blitz Cannon.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" Blitz screamed as he was dreaming about his fight two months ago with sonic.

He then woke up and went down stairs only to find a shadowy figure standing in his path.

"Hello Blitz Long time No see!"...

To Be Continued

A/N [author's notes]

Thanks erveryone for reding this as I will be taking a break from this fic for two weeks due to homework.

See ya later!

Blitz Out!


	3. Chapter 3: Friends Reunite

A/N [AUTHOR'S NOTES]

Hey guys its Blitz here and I have a big announcement to make! I am writing another story and at long last its a

Beyblade one. it's titled Beyblade Metal Fury! Also thanks to all my friends out there who are beyblade fans.

you inspired me to write it. soo on with the story!

Chapter 3: Old friends reunite!

"Hello Blitz, long time no see?" the shadowy figure gestured as he started to move toward Blitz. "Huh,Who are you?" Blitz asked confused.

As the shadowy figure moved out of the shadow his face became more clearley now. it was his brother Teru The Armadillo. "Hey Teru!" Blitz screamed childishly.

As Blitz screamed Rouge woke up and found the two talking while sitting on a ledge outside the castle doors. "Soooo as you know I like Rouge." Blitz whispered hoping not for anyone but Teru to hear him.

"You like me?"Rouge said as said to Blitz while blushing madly. "OH GAWD THIS NIS SOOOOO EMBARESSING!" Blitz yelled as he blushed as well. "So are you going to introduce me big bro?" Teru asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. Rouge this is my little brother Teru and Teru this is my 'girlfriend' Rouge." Blitz proudly stated.

FLASHBACK:

Blitz stood at the top of one of the hills in the Green Hill Zone. His Green and orange spines blew with the easterly wind.

Just for a split second Blitz onlu could make out what he thought was a yellow hedgehog sitting under a tree.

He brought his two hands to cross in front of his face and closed his eyes and warped to the yellow dot's location.

As he warped in front of the yellow thing he received a kick to his face and fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Hey Mister it's not nap time!" the yellow thing said as Blitz was groggily woke up from his 'nap'.

"Huh-Huh what?" Blitz weakly stated. the yellow thing helped him up off the ground. "Hi I'm Kyumi what's your name?" Kyumi asked.

"

I'm Blitz, Blitz The Hedgehog!" Blitz said proudly. "So you like Dragon Ball Z?" Blitz asked as he saw drawings of his faviroute characters from Goku to others like Vegeta.

"Yep I sure am I also like Naruto and One Peice" Kyumi answered. "Cool, here's some of mine!" Blitz said as he grabbed his drawing book and gave it to Kyumi to look at.

"WOW,THEY ARE AWESOME!" Kyumi screamed obviously suprised. "Thanks, well its all freehand." Blitz said as he blushed. Kyumi gave Blitz back his book and said goodbye to Kyumi and ran off.

END FLASHBACK

Blitz sat outside on the ledge with Rouge and Teru as all three were preparing for their journey.

"Soooo?,when we find all of the chaos emeralds you can beat sonic?" Teru asked stupidly.

"Yes Teru for the millionth time!" Blitz said obviously annoyed. As the night drew to a close our heroes fell asleep under the stars [AGAIN].

A/N [Author's Notes]

Thanks guys for reading this and sorry for not updating its just that Im having writer`s block and this chapter was a struggle.

sorry for the chapter being so short.

also a big thank you to Clarinetizen who is leaving quality reivews every chapter, Thank You Clarinetizen it is mutch apreciated.

please feel free to PM me if you have any questions or ideas.

Blitz out!


	4. Chapter 4: new allies are met!

chapter 4: meeting new allies.

Blitz,Rouge and Teru were walking across the plains of the green hill zone when they were stopped by a yellow blur."What was that?"Blitz asked his companions."I dunno but i don`t like the feeling of this!" Rouge stated.  
They continued walking until they seen a yellow hedgehog crying.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Blitz asked the yellow hedgehog. "Oh nothing-sob-its just that my boyfriend is in hospital and the doctors are telling me that he will be alright but i know that they are lieing!" the yellow hedgehog replied.

"oh how rude of me!, by the way I`m Blitz and this is Rouge and teru. what`s your name?" Blitz stated.  
"My name is Mika Dawn and I am a Freedom Fighter!" Mika Replied. "Say mika would you like to journey with us?" Blitz asked.

"Sure!" Mika replied.  
"Ok then it`s settled!" Blitz explained as he got up off the ground and gave mika his hand so he could help her up.

IN THE FUTURE(Silver`s time)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blitz yelled as he was hit by a chaos blast.

"Haaa haa haa Blitz you will die!" Mephelis grunted as he powered up into his cyristaline form.

"Blitz!,I-I-I`M SORR-y"Mika breathed her last words.

"MIKA NO!, MEPHELIS!,YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THE INNOCENT LIVES YOU DESTROYED!" Blitz yelled as he powered into his etrernal form.

"You killed Mika, Silver and Shadow, NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Blitz screamed as he kicked Mephelis in the face.

"You cannot kill me I`m invincible" Mephelis boasted.

"Sorry Bastard but you`ve already lost!" Blitz yelled as he charged his blitz cannon.

"What, His power It`s so strong!" Mephelis said in disbeleif.

"TAKE THIS, BLITZ CANNON!" Blitz yelled as a giant ball of green chaos energy flew at Mephelis.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, IT CAN`T BE, HE`S THE CHOSEN ONE OF THE ETERNAL WORLD!" Mephelis yelled as he disintergrated.

as the smoke cleared Blitz stood in a fighting stance...

"HAAAAHAAAAHAAA,YOU PATHETIC WORM! YOU WILL NOT LIVE!" Mephelis said as he walked towards Blitz.

"YOU WILL DIE MEPHELIS!" blitz screamed as he gathered the Energy from all living things to become... THE ETERNAL GOD!

Blitz ran at Mephelis and hit him in the face. "THIS IS IT!,IF THIS FAILS THEN EVERYTHING IV`E WORKED FOR WILL BE FOR NOTHING, SPIRIT...,BREAKER...,CANNON!" Blitz yelled as he shot the pink ball of pure light energy at Mephelis absorbing him completely.

"DARRRRRRRRRNNNNN IT!" Mephelis said as he disintergreated.

smoke clears...

"What no one could of survived that!" Blitz yelled as he stood there.

"no."Mephelis said his last words.

"PHEW, IT`S OVER, WE DID IT MIKA AND EVERYONE ELSE I DID IT!" Blitz said as he fell to the ground and dropped out of his eternal form.

FINISH

Blitz and his companions were walking when the heard a loud crash in the mountains...

AN(AUTHORS NOTES):

PHEW that was close. I am not feeling well so i will update a little slower.

thanks for reading!

Blitz out! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Death Of A Good Friend

chapter 5:Death of a long time friend!

Blitz and Co. ran to the sight of the explosion."HaaaaHaaaaHaaaaa!, Die you pathetic beings!" Sonic yelled as he shot beams of energy at the villagers. "AHHHH HELP US, HE`S TOO STRONG!" one of the villagers yelled as Sonic blasted him into oblivion. "SONIC STOP THIS NOW!" Blitz yelled as he walked towards the laughing blue hedgehog.

"Blitz stand back!, I will take him on you just get out of here!" Teru yelled as he stood in front of his brother. "But-but-but Teru you`ll die!" Blitz argued. "It`s something that must be done!, anyways you have a long road ahead of you, and i have already done my part in this world and that was to find you little bro!" Teru replied.

"Haaa HAA HAA!, DIE!" Sonic laughed as he shot a beam of pure dark chaos energy right through Teru`s stomach. "Blitz, ru-ru-run!" Teru whispered as he laid on the ground dead. "TERU! NOOOOOOO!" Blitz yelled as he sterted crying. "Good luck Blitz!, I beleive in yo-you!" Teru said his last words. "Blitz honey let`s go!" Rouge yelled. "BYE BLITZ SEE YOU LATER!" Sonic yelled as he flew away. "I`m not going anywhere Rouge!" Blitz replied. "We have to , it`s not safe!" Rouge yelled as she grabbed her Friend`s arm. "I DON`T CARE IV`E HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Blitz yelled as he pushed Rouge over and ran away crying.

"Oh blitz!" Mika said to herself. "Wait Blitz come back!' Rouge yelled after her Friend. "You don`t even know what he`s capable of Rouge!" Mika Replied.

(Begin Future Vision)

"Mika will you go out with me?" Blitz asked his long time friend.

"Yes I will!" Mika replied happily.

at that moment they both kissed.

"I miss Rouge." Blitz replied.

"I fell your pain Blitz but that was 200 years ago and we have eternal life so we can start a new fronteir!" Mika answered.

"Yeah you`re right, but I`ll never forget Rouge!" Blitz whispered as he and Mika kissed again..

(End Future Vision)...

"So as you can see he is the chosen one." Mika answered.

"So I die and he lives forever?" Rouge asked puzzled.

"Pretty much, because of his gifted powers, he has the ability of eternal life." Mika answered.

(Flashback)

Mika walked around her house waiting for her boyfriend Shuan to arrive so they could go to the open mic night that was in town.

10 minutes later...

"Ding,Dong!" Mika heard this as she ran to the door.

"Who is it?" Mika asked.

"It`s The Pizza Man!, who do you think it is?" Shuan answered from behind the door.

"Hey, Baby you ready to go?" Mika asked as she opened the door.

At the concert...

"Hello all and welcome to the open mic night!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered.

"First up we have the Super nightwings with Kill Me Now!"

5 bands later...

"Now that was good!, Here Is the self proclaimed best band on mobius, Chaos Factor with their hit song, Save Me Now!" The announcer screamed as the crowd went wild with exitement.

Blitz and his crew walked on stage...

Timmy, Blitz`s long time kitsune friend who was very smart and great at drums was next to him on his drum kit.

1-2-3-4

(song written by me)

Another day alone

This emptieness feels so real

never living without you

that`s my goal in life,

and I will never run and hide

breaking away from these empty binds

all alone

heart in two

trying to rise

save me now

I will not die tonight

I`ll never give up on you

I want to fight

I want to Rise

I want to shine

Save Me Now

I`m trying to find myself

I found my true nature trapped inside

and I`ll take one more step away

your face is always hard to recognise

evil shadows closing in

this suspense is breaking me!

trying to fight, I`m carbonite

trying to rise

save me now

I will not die tonight

I`ll never give up on you

Trying to rise

save me now

I will not die tonight

I`ll never give up on you

I want to Rise

I want to shine

I want to fight

SAVE ME!

"Thank you everyone, we had a great night performing for you!" Blitz yelled into the microphone as the crowd went wild.

"Chaos Factor ,Chaos Factor , Chaos Factor" the crowd bellowed as they chanted the band`s name.

"WOOH, YEAH!" Shuan screamed along with the crowd.

"Go Chaos Factor!" Mika yelled as she hugged Shuan.

(END FLASHBACK)

Blitz returned to find the two girls talking about him. He chose to hide instead of interrupting their conversation about him. "So Mika, are you only with us until the next town?" Rouge asked Mika smartly.

"Yup,I`m going to see my Little Shunikens." Mika said cutely.

"Shunikens?, Ha!" Blitz whispered as he laughed to himself.

"Huh?" Rouge questioned as she picked up Blitz`s 'silent' laughing fit with her sensitive hearing.

"I know you`re there Blitz!, Come out!" Rouge yelled as her boyfriend stopped his 'Silent' laughing fit and came out of his hiding spot which was behind a massive boulder.

"I surrender!, Take Me to your leader!" Blitz yelled as he started speaking like an alien and doing weird movements.

"Giggle" Both girs giggled at Blitz`s halerious antics.

"Beep, blop, blap, bloop, bing,bong" Blitz said as he continued doing weird movements.

"Haa,haa,haa,haa" both girls said as they were on the ground as they were on their stomachs pounding their fists on the ground while kicking the dirt.

"B-B-HAAA HAA HAA-BLITZ STOP IT!" Rouge yelled as Blitz stopped and laughed at himself.

"Bleeep,Haaahaaahaa,Blop,haahaa blop, h-h-h-aaaaahaaahaa." Blitz laughed as he too wos an the ground laughing.

Afew minuites later Blitz, Rouge and Mika all walked into the sunset.

WILL BLITZ,ROUGE AND MIKA GET TO THE NEXT TOWN,  
AND WHAT IS MIKA`S BIG SECRET FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BLITZ: THE ETERNAL HERO.

A/N (author`s notes)

phew that was long, sorry for not updating in a long time.  
I have been sick and I have had exams all the time.  
plus the added 'bonus' of homework I have just had no time to update.

but now I`ll be back in full force and ready to update frequently!

look out for chaper 6 next week!

see ya Blitz out! 


	6. Chapter 6: New Town,New Rules

Blitz: The Eternal Hero

A/N (Author`s Notes)

well here we are with the latest chapter in this great story.

this will be the best one!

on with the story!

Blitz sat on the blanket that he set up so he and the girls can eat lunch.  
"An Innocent reminder that they`ll speak my name for all eternity,  
determination is a vital part of me!" Blitz sang as he set up the food.

"Nice singing Blitz-kun!" Rouge yelled from the top of a hill as she was playing soccer with Mika.  
"Yeah, Just like that time when you and Chaos Factor won the Open mic night last year." Mika yelled.

"Wait a minuite, You were there wern`t you?" Blitz yelled back as he blushed at the thought of Mika and Shuan Screaming The Band`s name.

"Yup, Rouge was there too!" Mika blurted out.

"Hey!, You wern`t meant to say anything!" Rouge yelled as she bonked Mika on the head with her fist.

"Realy?,OH uhhh, Lunch is ready!" Blitz yelled as he blushed like a tomato as both Mika and Rouge came running to the picnic and took a seat.

"Yum,What have we got Babe?"Rouge asked her boyfriend as she picked up a sandwich and ate it.

"Uhh,Chocolate cake and wheatmeal sandwiches!" Blitz replied as Rouge made a disgusted anime face and spat out the sandwich.

"I HATE wheat meal!, yuck!" Rouge yelled as she took the soda bottle and washed her mouth out.

"MM-MM,YUM, GOOD JOB Blitz these taste great!" Mika yelled as she ate one sandwich and then grabbed the whole plate and shoved it in her mouth.

Mika swollowed all the sandwiches and then spat out the plate.  
"Uhhh,Mika Now we can`t use that plate!"Blitz yelled.  
"Why not?"Mika asked.  
"URGH,NEVER MIND!" Blitz yelled in frustration as he facepalmed.

After Blitz and co packed up the picnic, they continued on to the city where Shuan was.

1 hour later...

Blitz and co finaly arrived at the city gates. They entered and looked around.  
"Cool!,This Place Rocks!" Blitz yelled as he grabbed is green and orange Hoverboard out of nowhere.  
"Blitz!,Honey wait up!"Rouge yelled as she took off in the air going after Blitz.  
"Hey,Don`t leave me out!"Mika screamed as she put on her rolerskates and went after them.

Blitz was doging people and objects when he heard Rouge`s voice.  
"BLITZ SLOW DOWN!" Rouge bellowed.  
"Now way, I want to see the town!" Blitz said as he looked back in front of him as he was met by a brick wall and hit it head first. Rouge flew down and ran to the crash site.  
There was smoke covering the area so it was hard to see Blitz or the hoverboard.

20 seconds later...

The smoke cleared to show Blitz standing there giving his usual grin and thumbs up.  
"Baby You`re ok!" Rouge yelled as she threw herself in Blitz`s arms.

"I`m fine Rouge,I just narrowly doged the wall by jumping off of my hoverboard!" Blitz reassured as he hugged Rouge.

"What happened,I heared a big crash while looking for you guys!" Mika said as she stood in front of Blitz and Rouge awaiting the full details.

"I crashed into the wall!" Blitz answered as he pointed to the brick wall which had a big hole in it.

"Ok,Let`s go and see Shuan!" Blitz yelled trying to change the subject.

"OK, but after you and Shuan have to take us shopping!" Rouge and Mika squealed at the same time.

"FINE!, but anyways it`s the least I can do for Mika!" Blitz replied boredly as the girls squealed again and ran off towards the hospital.

at the hospital...

Blitz,Rouge and Mika all went to room 115 as that`s where Shuan was staying.  
As Blitz, Rouge and Mika entered the room they seen him...

Is Shuan Ok, Or is he seriously injured?  
find out in the next installment of Blitz:The Eternal Hero!

A/N(Author`s Notes)

Phew, Im sorry that this chapter was short

There you go guys IT WAS AWSOME!

See ya

Blitz out!


	7. Chap 7: Die Fighting pt1

A/N(AUTHOR`S NOTES)

HEY YALL IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 7 AND THIS ONE IS AN AWESOME CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Sonic the Hedgehog or Dragon ball z.  
all rights go to their respective owners.  
I only own my oc`s and the plot.

Chapter 7: Either Die Fighting Or Live Dieing part 1.

Blitz, Rouge and Mika entered the room to find Shuan awake and alive.  
"Shunikens!,You`re OK!" Mika yelled as she ran to Shuan`s side and hugged him.  
"bff,haahaa-" Blitz started to laugh but was cut off by a familiar smooth hand covering his mouth.  
"Na ah, you`re not ruining the moment!" Rouge whispered as Blitz quieted down.

"Hey you two!,Get over here!" Shuan yelled as Blitz and Rouge Ran to him.  
"What is it Shuan?" Blitz asked.  
"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Mika for me!" Shuan thanked as the doctor came in.  
"Ok MR. Fallen you are free to go!" the short and stubby doctor said as he stood in front of Shuan with a clipboard in hand writing some weird nonsense that Shuan couldn`t quite make out.

"Thanks Doc." Shuan replied as he got up out of bed and hugged Mika.  
"Hey Guys, Look at the TV!" Blitz yelled as they stered at Shuan`s hospital Tv that was fixed to the roof.

"Next Friday, The world will see the greatest fighters go head to head with one of the strongest enemies they have faced yet. Look out for Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods in cinemas Next week!" The TV stated as Shuan turned the Tv off while making a supriesd face.

"I WANT TO GO SEE IT!" Shuan yelled as he did a happy dance.  
"Yeah I do Too!" Blitz screamed as now the boys were both shreiking with delight.

"Sigh, Boys will be boys!" Rouge muffled as Mika heard her.  
"Hey why don`t we make it a double date!" Mika suggested.

"I, mean you and Blitz and me and Shuan go and see DBZ:BATTLE OF GODS!" Mika added.  
"I like your idea!" Rouge replied.

"Hey Guys, Stop with the boogie woogie and come over here!" Mika yelled as the boys stoped their dance and ran over to their girlfriends.  
"What is it Mika?" Blitz asked a little annoyed as he and Suan were interrupted from their happy dance.

"We wanted to ask, when we go to see Dbz:Battle Of Gods can we make it a double date?" Rouge asked the boys.  
"Hmmm-mmm,uhhhh,hmmmm,uhhh,ok I don`t see why not!" Blitz and Shuan both said at the same time.

"But only if You guys are comfortable sitting in a seat watching an awsome anime movie for an hour!"  
Blitz added.  
"WHY WOULDN`T WE!, ME AND ROUGE LOVE DBZ AND ALL ANIME!" Mika yelled at Blitz which made him cower.

"Rouge?,I didn`t think of you to be an anime fan?" Blitz asked puzzled.  
"Well I am Otaku ok!" Rouge Replied Angrily.

"Na-ah!, I`m more Otaku!" Blitz yelled.  
"Shut up Dumbass!" Rouge yelled as Blitz slapped her.

"How Dare You!" Blitz yelled as he ran out of the hospital room and out into the lobby,he continued to run and burst out of the front doors.

Blitz flew off but was being tailed by Rouge,Mika and Shuan.  
"Blitz stop this,I`m sorry!" Rouge yelled as she flew up to him but was hit by a chaos sphere shot by Blitz.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WITCH!" Blitz yelled as his eyes glowed Purple.  
Blitz began to transform into a new form, but this form was not a good one.  
"RAAAAAAAAGH!" Blitz screamed as his green fur went purple and his orange spines went yellow and his eyes went pure green.

"Blitz what`s wrong?" Rouge asked her boyfriend...

A/N(AUTHOR`S NOTES)

This chapter was short for a reason.

find out in chapter 8 why. 


End file.
